My Light
by Honeybbh
Summary: Hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti Kyungsoo. Ya, dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin melepaskannya. SooBaek - Crack Pair- YAOI. Drabble.


**My Light**

 **Characters : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo**

 **Rate: T hampir ke M**

 **Drabble (700++ words)**

* * *

PERHATIAN YA. BUAT YANG NGGAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA YAUDAH NGGAK USAH DIBACA ATUH.

APALAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA CRACK-PAIR (kalo saya sih suka)

TAPI BAGI YANG ENJOY ENJOY AJA YA MONGGO DIBACA

* * *

Siswa sekolah menengah atas bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu melangkahkan kaki dengan senyum ceria nya ke sebuah kelas di ujung koridor. Bibir tipisnya sesekali menggumamkan sebuah alunan lagu favoritnya. Rambut warna merah muda-nya itu bergerak sesuai langkah kecilnya.

"Selamat pagi!", ia membuka pintu kelas dengan 'sedikit' semangat. Membuat teman-temannya yang sudah datang tersenyum geli.

"Pagi Baek. Nanti mau ikut ke _arcade_? Aku traktir", teman sekelasnya bernama Mir menawarkan penawaran menarik.

Awalnya Baekhyun tertarik dan hampir mengiyakan ajakan Mir itu. Ayolah, Baekhyun itu suka sekali _game arcade_ , tapi sebelum itu mata sipitnya menangkap sosok di pojok ruangan yang sedang berdiri, bersandar pada dinding dan matanya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Ng…lain kali saja Mir. Thanks. Tapi ada seseorang yang harus kuurusi terlebih dahulu"

Mir melirik ke arah yang sedang diperhatikan Baekhyun dan dia hanya mengendikkan bahu. " _No problem dude_ ", Mir meninju bahu Baekhyun ringan. "Jangan terlalu keras. Dia tadi datang dengan aura sangat gelap"

Baekhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan membuat sinyal "OK" dengan tangannya.

"Hey"

Pria yang dimaksud Baekhyun tadi melirik di sudut matanya. Lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela, mengacuhkan Baekhyun.

"Hey, yang ini kenapa lagi?", Baekhyun menyentuh pipi kiri pria itu yang lebam. "Kalah berkelahi lagi? Do Kyungsoo?", tanyanya dengan senyum miring meremehkan.

Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya. "Berisik!", tangannya mencekal tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tambah lemah ya?"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Coba aku lihat lagi lukanya", kali ini Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. "Tsk, luka seperti ini saja sudah marah-marah. Bagaimana jika kakimu patah"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan kakiku", Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Walaupun kau jago beladiri, badanmu itu kecil"

"Aku tidak sekecil itu"

"Bahkan tingg-hmppfht"

Bibir Kyungsoo sukses membungkam bibir mungil Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun kaget, tapi lalu dia hanya memejamkan mata membiarkan Kyungsoo menguasai.

"Tutup mulutmu itu,brengsek", Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan kasar. Lalu pergi keluar kelas sambil menendang kursi yang ada didepannya.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Membereskan buku dan tas Kyungsoo yang masih berserakan.

"Bagaimana?", Mir yang sedari tadi sebenarnya memperhatikan jadi tidak sabar bertanya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Paling juga ke UKS minta obat. Pasti sebenarnya dia kesakitan", Baekhyun tertawa geli. Mir tersenyum, "Yasudah susul sana. Paling juga bolos lagi kan? Kalian memang duo nakal"

Baekhyun nyengir, "Kau sangat mengerti kami"

Mir menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku sekelas dengan kalian sudah 2 tahun. Yasudah sana cepat pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa beralasan lagi pada guru Kim, siap-siap saja dapat tugas tambahan ya"

"Siap bos. Nanti Mir yang kerjakan punyaku ya", ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Woy sialan!"

 **ooo-ooo**

 **ooo-ooo**

"Hey"

"Berhenti memanggilku", Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring sambil mengompres pipinya dengan sekantong es batu memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi baekhyun.

"Kau suka kan mendengar suaraku?"

Hening tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun menganggap itu sebagai 'Iya'.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan tas nya dan tas Kyungsoo di meja. "Aku sudah membawakan tas mu. Kita mau kemana hari ini?"

Dan Kyungsoo tetap terdiam.

"Cuma di pipi? Apa ada luka ditempat lain?", kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan tenang, tidak ada nada menghakimi dari suaranya.

"Sedikit lecet di tangan. Tapi tidak apa-apa sudah kuobati sendiri"

"Hmm", Baekhyun mengangguk, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat.

"Soo…."

"Hm?"

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Kali ini matanya bertatapan dengan mata sayu Baekhyun. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu membangkitkan dirina untuk duduk.

"Mereka bilang kau bukan milikku"

Baekhun diam dan dengan tenang mendengarkan.

"Mereka bilang aku hanya orang asing yang dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan hak atas dirimu"

Sudut bibir Baekhyun mulai terangkat.

"Aku marah lalu aku pukul saja mereka"

"Berapa orang?"

"Tiga orang?"

"Kau menang?"

"Kau pikir aku siapa?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Lalu setelah kau menang, apa kau mendapatkan jawabannya?", tangan lentik Baekhyun terulur mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Jawaban apa?"

"Jawaban atas apakah aku milikmu atau bukan"

Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengurung Baekhyun dibawahnya, menatapnya dengan sengit dan marah. "Kau", Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun, menghisapnya, melumat, dan mengecupnya. "Mutlak", Kali ini ia memasukkan lidahnya, mendorong lidah Baekhyun, menghisap, dan bertarung dengan lidah Baekhyun. "Milikku".

"Mereka hanya kuman yang tidak mengerti kenyataan bahwa Do Kyungsoo berhak atas Byun Baekhyun. Segalanya. Adalah. Millkku", bibir Kyungsoo menghisap leher putih Baekhyun, tangan kirinya menelusup masuk ke seragam putih Baekhyun, memilin dan menarik _nipple_ nya.

Baekhyun melenguh keras. "Soo…."

"Kau milikku brengsek", terakhir, Kyungsoo mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar ke leher Kyungsoo. Ia malah tertawa. "Iya-iya, aku milikmu", Baekhyun mengerti, cara aneh dan unik ini adalah cara Kyungsoo untuk menyatakan cintanya. Tidak romantis? Ah, baekhyun sudah terbiasa.

Entah sejak kapan dia sudah terjebak dalam dunia Do Kyungsoo. Tidak ada lagi untuknya jalan keluar. Karena Baekhyun juga menikmatinya.

"Nanti aku mau ramen"

Dan Baekhyun sukses tergelak untuk kesekian kalinya karena keanehan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

 **-END-**

* * *

Cuma saya kah yang suka SooBaek disini? Hihihi langka ya.

Ini iseng aja kok, karena habis liat fanart DO-Baek lucu banget deh. Baek-nya yang tengil gitu sok-sok gangguin Kyungsoo tapi sekali disentil sama Kyungsoo Baeknya diem hahaha


End file.
